Come For The Barbie, Stay For The Chaos
by LycoX
Summary: Slade's not a happy camper after accepting an invitation from his good friend Oliver Queen. And lets it show!


**Come For**

 **The Barbie,**

 **Stay For The Chaos**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Also features a friendly but grumpy Slade. Enjoy! Set in season 1 but Tommy has yet to find out about Oliver's secret. Oliver/Helena and Oliver/McKenna don't happen but despite Oliver's attempts to mentor her, Helena still goes off the rails. Nor does any intimate-ish moments occur between Oliver and Laurel.**

* * *

"Come for the Barbie he says! It'll be like old times but without the worrying for our lives he says! HAH! WHAT A CROCK OF SHITE!" Shouted an irate Slade Wilson as he smashed the heads of two thugs together and then ducked down to avoid gunfire in the back yard of the Queen Mansion.

Slade had gotten the call from Oliver a week ago to come out and visit him and tell why the man had been one of the reasons for his being able to survive Lian Yu. Of course he wouldn't go into details about anything off it of course. And then soundly get drunker then they'd been in years while talking absolute crap about the likes of Edward Fyers and Anthony Ivo while singing the praises of Yao Fei Gulong. Unfortunately, only a portion of that plan had occurred and unless the Brothers of Purgatory dealt with their unwanted guests, they wouldn't ever be able to get to the soundly drunk portion of their reunion plans. Of which Shado wasn't too enthused over. Whom Slade had met at the airport upon arrival in Starling City as she'd felt the time she'd been apart from Oliver was time apart too long. Plus, she thought his reasons for keeping their relationship a secret to be utterly silly. And when she wanted something, Oliver couldn't stop her. Of course, by that point, he wasn't really quite that willing to stop her since he missed her too damn much.

Things had been decent for the reunion too, a story or two getting shared about how they knew one another from the island as the Barbie got its start in the back yard of the Queen Mansion. The good times wouldn't last however thanks to a few uninvited guests who had a bone or two to pick with Moira over. "Barbies don't include gun fights!" Yelled Slade as he grabbed a weapon and started firing it at the unwanted guests.

"Man… I don't recall Slade ever being this grumpy before." Oliver muttered as he and Shado hid behind a stone ledge.

"Perhaps it is past his bed time back in Australia?" Suggested Shado with a grin on her lips.

Making her boyfriend grin at her in amusement. "Could be, time differences and all."

"Mmm, perhaps you should be more courteous next time then, Baobei." Replied the woman with a teasing grin.

Tommy and Thea, who were right next to the two lovebirds were looking at the two in complete shock and bafflement. "You guys are taking this way too casually for my comfort." Grumbled the Merlyn Scion.

Thea nodded in rapid agreement. "Like seriously! We're being shot at!" Yelled the girl incredulously.

The two looked at them before looking to one another and then back at them with a synchronized shrug. "My apologies, Thomas and Thea, for any discomfort on my end."

"We're just too used to this kind of thing to be really bothered is all." Explained Oliver in a casual manner.

"Yeah, that's not strange at all." Retorted Thea sarcastically and earning another shrug from her brother.

An unconscious body then went flying over their heads and on to the ground a few feet away from them. "HEY KID! SHADO! QUIT MAKING OUT LIKE A BUNCH OF DAMN TEENAGERS AND HELP ME OUT ALREADY!" Yelled an irate Slade.

"COMING DEAREST!" Came Oliver's cheeky response.

And before he could be stopped, hopped over the ledge and joined in on the fun. Shado grinned and then joined in on it too, leaving two very stunned individuals behind! Some time later after the Cops had come and gone with the unwanted guests and Moira was tired out from yelling at Oliver for his apparent stupidity for putting his life at risk instead of letting Slade and Mr. Diggle handle it just fine on their own, they all went to a place in the city that catered to Bar-B-Que. Making for a fairly pleased Slade in the process. "Next time, Kid, you're comin' to my place for a Barbie. At least then we won't be forced to fight for our lives."

"You realize you just jinxed it, right?" Oliver asked in a mix of seriousness and cheekiness.

Shado grinned into her salad while the others with them just looked a bit apprehensive as Slade glared at his brother in all but blood. "Oh shut up and eat your damn food!"

Snickers broke out after that while Slade grumbled like an old man about mouthy punks while Oliver struggled not to choke on his food while trying not to laugh.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh this was fun! Had it on my mind for a bit and glad to have it out there! I'm also gonna leave the Poll going til next Saturday before I take it down. So if you have yet to do so, then go and vote! I may do another one after that to determine what 'Other' story you guys would like to see be done. R and R!**


End file.
